diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coroner's Report
This page is dedicated to all the characters who have died in a Diamond Dave Production. This is a Coroner's report containing a list of all deceased characters with details of the causes and circumstances of their deaths. Unidentified Dinner Lady (Street Hero ) This middle aged woman was found lying in a pool of her own blood outside the back door of the school's canteen hall. Autopsy shows several bullet holes in her torso particulary around the chest area. Wounds indicate she was shot by more than one person at the time of death, further supported by the fact that there were two more bodies found in the same area with guns on their person indicating there was a struggle involving alot of shots being fired. Police reprorts confirm that an arrest was made shortly after this woman was killed. The evidence given confirms that the murderer was a gangster known as Big Bad Dave who has been evading the police for several years. The woman was dead on arrival. Shotgun Pete (Street Hero) This man was identified as an accomplice to Big Bad Dave and was involved in the above victim's murder. Died from two single shots to both lungs. Autopsy report indicates there was still some muscle activity in the right hand shortly after death as his fingers were found firmly pressed down on the trigger. Officer Dan who had arrested the gang leader Big Bad Dave shortly after the incident confirms that he killed both Shotgun Pete and the below man Lebowski. Dead on arrival. Lebowski (Street Hero) As with the man above, this man was also an accomplice of Big Bad Dave and was involved in the fatal shooting of the unidentified dinner lady. Believed to have died almost immediately after the above. Wounds on the body involve a bullet hole straight through the stomach. It is assumed he did not die instantly due to the nature of the wound and presumably bleed to death as the body was found with the right hand firmly clutching the stomach. Dead on arrival. Margaret Williams (The Dark Path ) This woman believed to be in her late twenties was killed by two gun wounds to the stomach and chest cavity. Autopsy report shows she was at least three months pregnant at the time of death. Circumstances revolving round the death is still unclear however her husband David Williams claims to have seen a young man wearing a hoodie carrying a gun running from the direction of his house. David claims he knows nothing else regarding the killers identity and seemed understandably shaken and reclusive given the emotional shock of lossing his wife and unborn child. Case was left inconclusive until a body believed to be the suspect was found in a shallow grave in the local woods six months later. Dead on arrival. Unidentified Thug (The Dark Path) The above case was re opened after the discovery of this mans body in a shallow grave deep in the forest park. The body was in an advanced state of decomposition due to spending six months buried in the undergrowth. Several major fractures to the skull indicates this man was bludgeoned to death with a heavy object, most likely a shovel. Recent events and circumstantial evidence regarding this mans death indicates that he may have been the man who murdered Margaret Williams, late wife of David Williams who has mysteriousley disappeared in recent weeks with no traces. When officers were sent to David Williams residence for questioning regarding this mans death, the house was completely empty with no signs of anyone living there for several days. However on further inspection of David Williams empty house a disturbing discovery was made, a letter found on the hall floor saying "Big Bad Dave was here" seemingly written in blood. Dead on arrival. Victor and Annette Two bodies found together stripped of their clothing in a shallow grave were later identified as Victor and Annette, a married couple who were stabbed to death with several deep wounds to the chest and throat areas. Further investigation lead to a curious discovery, these two people were close personal friends of the late Margaret Williams and her husband David Williams. Their orphaned son Butch was taken into care and interviewed against the best wishes of the social services. When interviewed the boy revealed some vital information concerning David Williams who was revealed to be this boys godfather. Butch said that shortly after his godfathers wife was murdered, his parents distanced him from David claiming that he was 'not himself' and 'not well'. However Victor and Annette apparently remained in contact with David supporting him. It is not clear how they ended up dying in such horrific circumstances but seeing that this incident happened within the same time period of Margaret's murder and the murder of the suspect it could be possible that David killed Victor and Annette. This theory is further supported from the discovery of an unsettling letter found in the now abandoned house of David Williams. The writting on the letter was written in blood which was later identified as belonging to these two people. Dead On Arrival. Unidentified Informant (Enforcer Butch ) This young man was identified as an undercover officer working as an informant in a powerful paramilitary gang lead by a criminal known as Big Bad Dave. His body was badly mutilated with several lacerations to the throat. Further inspection revealed bruising and more cuts indicating he was tortured to death. His trachea was completely severed. The expression on the face of this corpse indicate he died in agony. This murder was the begining of a string of related deaths which would lead to the death of the criminal leader. Dead on arrival. Drug Dealer (Enforcer Butch) Body was found lying down and strapped to a chair indicating that he was interrogated before death. Cause of death was a single shot to the forhead resulting in instant death. Traces of heroin were found in his blood stream indicating he used drugs aswell as selling them. Believed to have been affiliated with Big Bad Dave. Dead on arrival. Henchman 1 (Enforcer Butch) Not much is known about this man other that he was a top ranking member of Big Bad Dave's syndicate. Died from bullet wounds to the upper chest and shoulder areas. Dead on arrival. (Note this mans body along with the next three bodies was found on the grounds of a condeamed mental asylum.) Henchman 2 (Enforcer Butch) Again details regarding this man is very limited. Another top man in Big Bad Dave's gang. Died from multiple gun wounds to the torso. Autopsy shows that several bullets hit some major organs. Dead on arrival. Henchman 3 (Enforcer Butch) Another unidentified member of Big Bad Dave's gang. Killed by a direct shot to the back of the head. Dead on arrival. Big Bad Dave (Enforcer Butch) Directly linked to several major crimes over the past ten years including murder, drugs, prostitution and black marketing weapons, this man 'Big Bad Dave' was later discovered to be former bank manager David Williams who dissapeared ten years ago after his wife was murdered. This man seemed to have gone completely insane and went on a killing spree claiming the lives of his wife's killer and his best friends, Victor and Annette before reinventing himself as Big Bad Dave. Cause of death was a single shot to the heart, killing him instantly. A coin was found in the palm of his hand for reasons unknown. Autopsy reveals this mans liver was in a very deteriorated state indicating he was a heavy alcoholic for many years, subjecting his liver to severe over indulgent drinking. Diazepam was also found in his blood stream indicating he suffered from a mental illness. How he managed to run a criminal empire whilst suffering from severe mental illnesses is unknown. Dead on arrival. Vince Carter (Vigilante ) This mans charred body was found ten feet away from the smouldering remains of a recently exploded building. The body was in one piece but burned beyond recognition wearing tattered burnt remains of a suit. DNA samples later identified this man as Vince Carter, the leader of the paramilitary gang known as the Crimson Hand, involved in several murders and paramilitary attacks. A bullet was found lodged in his chest cavity indicating that he was killed before the explosion that engulfed his body occured. Tiny traces of semen were found in the scorched remains of his trousers indicating that he had performed intercourse shortly before death. However due to this mans reputation it was most likely sexual assault. Dead on Arrival. Black Diamond (Brothers In Arms ) No other alias or identification for this man. His body was found in several pieces in a mine field having died from an explosion. A gas mask and a large machine gun was found amongst his disembodied remains indicating that he was the 'Black Diamond' serial killer who had recently been on a killing spree claiming the lives of several soldiers returning home from Iraq. His motives will most likely never be discovered now that he is dead. Investigators at the crime scene concluded that he was deliberately pushed directly onto one of the land mines by someone else and was immedietely blown to pieces in the explosion. Dead on arrival. Kenneth Thomas (Brothers In Arms) Later identified as 'Sergant Kenneth Thomas', this man was an ex soldier from Iraq. Apart from his military background, not much is known about his life making a psychological profile difficult to make. Cause of death was a powerful gun blast to the chest, causing blood to erupt up through his throat and out his mouth. He didn't die instantly and appeared to have gradually died from his wounds minutes after being shot. The man who killed him was most likely Black Diamond who also died around the same time. His body was found with a military service medal around his neck indicating someone close to him may have disposed of his body and placed it on him as a sign of respect. Dead on arrival.